


Taken

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Revenge, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Chilton kidnaps Will and Hannibal is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on some kinkmeme prompts requesting that Dr. Chilton do evil things to Will.

The building was frowning at him. _Don't come in_ , it whispered. But Jack was not here, and why wasn't he here? It was 9:20 a.m. already, and Dr. Chilton was waiting. Will had to go in, Jack or no Jack.

 

 _Don't_ , the ominous voice of the building warned.

 

Will took a deep breath and in three steps he was in.

 

-

 

Clean floors can't speak, so Will fixed his gaze on the green linoleum and accompanied Dr. Chilton to the cell where the attack had taken place. He was talking, but Will was not listening. Mute inmates and ghosts watched him with curiosity, but he paid no attention. He had to save his energy for the corpse waiting for him. Corpses spoke so much these days.

 

'Mike, Tysson. Can you please accompany us to cell 4, please?'

 

Two orderlies behind them now, and the whispers around Will thickened like rasping sandpaper in his ears. He realized something was wrong when the padded walls of the cell made him deaf with whiteness. There was no corpse here. 

 

Will knew, a split second before it all happened, that this would be his room.

 

Four hands grabbed him before he could turn around. And the sickening voice of Dr. Chilton slithered like a thick oil down his back, assuring him everything would be alright.

 

'We're going to be good friends, right, Will?'

 

A needle slid into his arm, and the cloyingly sweet drug turned him into molten lead. 

 

'Good Will' Dr. Chilton murmured as he petted his hair softly, the touch of a happy master with a new specimen for his freak show.

 

 _'Help'_   Will silently cried, but the cottoned walls around him shrugged with indifference.

 

 _'Told you so'_   the building distantly echoed.

 

-

 

Will knew he would never leave the silk cocoon of his warm straightjacket, he would be like one of those worms that never morph into butterflies. He would rot inside, and his cocoon would be boiled in hot water to obtain a thread of precious silk. That's what the doctor-master wanted, to handspin him into his notebook. So Will talked. About the axe singing in Lizzie's chest, about the seven mouths speaking on Janine's back, about how Winston cocked his head and wagged his tail at nights.

 

'Useless' was the word he heard over and over again 'The _New Journal of American Psychiatry_   would never publish all this gibberish'.

 

Those words scared Will, because if doctor-master didn't want his silk for his new shirt, then what would happen to him? Maybe he would give his cocoon to a cruel kindergarten child who would prick his eyes with sharp pins for fun.

 

'Take him home. To his bed. He won't remember anything.'

 

More sweetness flooded Will's blood, tasty, yummy sweetness that felt like dipping his fingers into a Nutella jar.

 

 _'I'll miss you'_ the ominous building whispered as it spat him out of his belly _'You tasted fine'_.

 

Will licked his lips and smiled.

 

-

 

'It was... unlike anything, _anything_ I've ever experienced, Dr. Lecter, I...'

 

Hannibal watched Will Graham walk up and down his office anxiously.

 

'It was so real, so... bizarre!' he cried in exasperation 'Like I was suffocating in a silk cocoon and someone was using the silk in my brain for his loom'.

 

Hannibal blinked impassively.

 

'You've had these... dreams before, have you not?'

 

'Yes, but... it felt more like...' Will sat down heavily in one of the armchairs 'Like I was hallucinating, doctor. Like I was having a psychotic breakdown'.

 

His voice broke with fear and despair, and Hannibal pursed his lips.

 

'What triggered this... episode?'

 

'I can't remember' Will said as he took a shaky hand to his forehead 'I've been trying to remember, but I _can't'_.

 

'Hum' Hannibal raised an eyebrow 'When did that tremor start?' 

 

'When I came to' Will held out his hand and both watched it tremble 'I was in a pool of sweat, but that is no news'.

 

'Elevated heart rate?'

 

Will nodded curtly.

 

'As always. It felt like I was having a panic attack, and then...' he trailed off and rubbed his temples in a circular motion.

 

'Then?'

 

'Nothing, I just... It's silly'.

 

Hannibal waited, unperturbed.

 

'Do tell me'.

 

'I went to the 7-eleven to buy pancakes and honey and maple syrup and five Mars bars and ate them all in one go. They made me sick, though, and I was throwing up in a minute'.

 

Hannibal leant forward in his seat.

 

'You were craving sweet things?'

 

'Yes' Will replied.

 

'Does that happen often? After one of your... dreams?'

 

'No' Will shrugged 'First time ever. I never eat that kind of stuff'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes as Will's forehead beaded with perspiration.

 

'Come with me' he said leaving his chair and moving to the oak closet on the far end of the office.

 

Will frowned but followed him, watching in trepidation as he retrieved a blood test kit.

 

'I took nothing' he said defensively 'No drugs, not even a drop of alcohol'.

 

'I know' Hannibal said readying the syringe 'That's why this is necessary'.

 

Will's frown deepened.

 

'What are you implying?'

 

Hannibal merely raised an eyebrow.

 

'Take a seat, please. And roll up your sleeve'.

 

Will obeyed, suddenly feeling the strange need to please this doctor-friend. He had to be good. Yes, good. Because if he was good he would leave soon and the cruel child by his side would not stab him with his pins like a voodoo doll.

 

'Ready? Hannibal asked tightening the tourniquet around his arm.

 

'Not in the eyes' Will begged as Hannibal uncapped the needle.

 

The doctor-friend paused for a brief  moment.

 

 _'Never_ in the eyes, Will'.

 

Will nodded, then looked at the child's smock and read his name on the pocket. _Frederick_. 

 

Hannibal soaked a swab of cotton in alcohol and inspected Will's skin. Freckles. A little brown mole. And sure enough, there it was. Right over Will's biceps, a fresh tiny puncture which he pressed with his index finger.

 

'Ouch' Will hissed. Hannibal clenched his teeth and frowned at the child, who blushed and ran away from the office. 

 

'The results will be here shortly' he said sliding the needle into the vein and watching the dark blood fill the syringe 'I'll prepare some coffee while we wait'.

 

Will winced in pain, but it was all over in just a few seconds. He nodded absently as Hannibal labelled the long plastic tube with his elegant handwriting for the laboratory. Then he followed him to the kitchen. He liked this place, it was warm and full of light and it always whispered _'Welcome home'_ to him.

 

-

 

'Alana, this is Hannibal... I know, 24 hours missing... But, he's with me, and he's fine... No, he doesn't remember anything... I'm sure there must be a simpler explanation... No police reports... He suffered several absence seizures while we were talking... I told Jack... I know...  And I will, Alana... It seems Jack and Dr. Chilton waited for a full hour, but Will never appeared... Dissoaciative fugue? It's too early to tell... It was a false alarm after all, nobody died... No, it was not Dr. Gideon, it seems a patient had an epilectic seizure and broke several teeth as he collapsed to the floor... You're Dr. Chilton's friend Alana, you ask him about that kind of mistake... By the way, do you happen to have his number? I'd like to have him for dinner this weekend... Yes, thank you... Maybe later, Will is resting now... Sure, take care.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Can I play with you?' the little boy in the green smock asked.

 

Will turned in the bed and frowned at him.  _Frederick_ , the sewn name on his pocket read.

 

'Who are you?' he asked confused.

 

The little boy shrugged.

 

'I'm bored' he said, and pulled out the last pin that pierced the voodoo doll he held in his hand 'This toy is boring'.

 

He dropped the doll to the floor, and it melt in a pile of sawdust.

 

'Let me play with you' the boy said 'It'll be fun, I promise'.

 

Will shied away from him in fear. He looked innocent and sincere, but his hands were made of needles and sharpened pins.

 

'Please?' he begged climbing on to the bed.

 

'Get away from me!' Will cried as the boy tried to stab his temples 'No!'

 

_'Will?'_

 

The deep voice stopped their struggle, and Frederick hid under the bed in fear. Will crouched down and felt frantically for him.

 

'I got him!' he cried in triumph pulling a pillow from under the bed.

 

'Will, it was just a nightmare'.

 

Will blinked unseeingly at the shape of Hannibal crouching by his side. If he was real, so was the boy.

 

'Did you see him? he asked looking around in despair 'He was here!'

 

'Who?'

 

'Frederick! He wanted to... to...'

 

Will trailed off as he became fully aware of his surroundings. He was in Hannibal's guest room, wearing just a sweaty T-shirt and boxers and chasing hallucinations.

 

'I...' a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him 'I'm so sorry, I--'

 

Hannibal helped him to his feet and accompanied him to the bathroom. He waited outside as Will became violently sick on the sink. Retch after retch Will vomited a hairy mass of yellow silk cocoons which made him even sicker. He turned the faucet on full force to make them disappear.

 

'A change of clothes' Hannibal said knocking softly on the door.

 

Will accepted the freshly ironed shirt and pants in silence, too weak and dizzy to say anything other than a muttered ' _Thank you_ '. 

 

'Come down to the kitchen when you've finished. I prepared a special tea for you'.

 

Will nodded and caught a glimpse of his image in the mirror. For a moment he didn't reconize his face. It was grey and ashen and looked a year older than yesterday.

 

'What is happening to me?' he asked, not really expecting an answer. It was a question more to himself than anything, but Hannibal replied nonetheless.

 

'It's the haloperidol wearing off. Don't worry. You'll be fine'.

 

Hannibal clicked the door shut and Will moved to the shower. The name rang a bell. He had heard it before, but where?

 

As the warm water hit his head, Will remembered. It was Frederick's surname.

 

-

 

'Dr. Lecter, I...'

 

'Hannibal, please' he said pouring Will another cup of his special black tea blend.

 

'I don't know how to thank you for-'

 

'Don't mention it' Hannibal said taking a sip of his coffee 'My house is always open for friends'.

 

 _'Always'_   the walls of the kitchen whispered, as if to prove Hannibal's point.

 

Will drank the tea in silence and let out a shaky breath. It tasted delicious, like cinammon and nutmeg and... pepper? But it was not hot, and the aftertaste made Will think of  orange zest. The warm tea settled his stomach and cleared his head. Will wished he could be drinking it forever.

 

'I guess I should be going' he murmured leaving the empty cup on the marble countertop 'Gotta contact Jack and-'

 

'I talked to Jack before you came down. And he has approved a three day leave of absence. You don't have to lecture until next Monday, Will. And there will be no more crime scenes in a while. Not until we find out what happened yesterday'.

 

A sudden fear washed over Will, and he heard an evil giggle in the kitchen. Frederick had found him.

 

'Would you like to talk about it?'

 

The little boy tugged at Will's sleeve insistently.

 

_'I want to play with you'._

 

'I...' Will opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Hannibal was his psychiatrist and friend, but 'yesterday' was a blank space in his mind waiting to be filled with elegant handwriting.  _Psychotic. Paranoid. Freak_. Will felt closer to being locked in a mental institution forever, maybe even the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Would Hannibal send him there?

 

'Maybe some other time' Hannibal said at Will's silence, and offered him a dish of  _petit-fours._

 

'I baked them myself. Pistacchio, almond, meringue and marzipan' he said pointing at the colourful delicacies 'Try one. I'll get changed and then we'll begin the day'.

 

Will saw him leave in his black robe and he knew he'd look like a totally different person when he appeared again. He decided to wait for him in his office, so he took the small dish of _petit-fours_   with him and sat down in the armchair he usually occupied during their sessions. He was not really hungry, but he picked a _petit-four_   and smelled it. It was sweet and fragant, so Will put it in his mouth. The _petit-four_   was unlike anything he had tasted before, soft yet somehow crunchy, and the sweet taste made him sigh with relief. He was about to pick another when he realized Frederick was frowning at him.

 

'Why don't you play with me?' he pouted.

 

Will stiffened and saw a new voodoo doll in his hand, and this one had curly hair and glasses and a long pin stuck through the head.

 

'I'll play with you'.

 

Will turned his head and saw a boy descending the mezzanine steps. He was a little older than Frederick, and wore an expensive school uniform with a perfectly knotted tie.

 

'Will you?' Frederick asked.

 

'Of course' the boy said, and from his accent Will thought he had to be an exchange student 'Let's play hopscotch'.

 

Frederick smiled as the new boy lay the course on the floor with sticky gossamer. Will watched them play for a while, and it was obvious the exchange student was failing on purpose and letting Frederick win.

 

'Let's play another game' the new boy said unwrapping a parcel _'Operation'_.

 

Frederick squealed with excitement.

 

'It's my favourite game!' he exclaimed 'You can't win me'.

 

Again Will watched as the boys played, taking turns with the cards and the tweezers and operating on a wooden stag that was fighting for his life against the hopscotch web.

 

'I won!' Frederick exclaimed in ecstasy as the wooden stag bled to death.

 

The exchange student congratulated him politely, then turned his head to wink an eye at Will.

 

'Now' he said 'Let's play _Reverse Operation_ '.

 

Frederick frowned.

 

'How do you play  _that_?'

 

'Oh, its very easy' the older boy said 'Lie down'.

 

Will watched in trepidation as Frederick lay down on the gossamer hopscotch, giggling foolishly as the sticky threads mummified him tight.

 

 _'Reverse Operation_  means I don't take organs from your body. I put them in'.

 

The exchange student then produced from his pockets marshmallows, jelly beans, liquorice twists, jawbreakers, lollipops and gumdrops and pushed them one by one through Frederick's eyes into his brain.

 

' _Stop!_ ' Will cried as he tried to leave his armchair, but a new chrysalis had grown around his legs, and when he managed to get to the hopscotch course Frederick had burst into a flash of popcorn.

 

-

 

'Hannibal, this is Alana... Yes, everything's fine, the new office furniture is already here... Going through all the paperwork was a living hell, but... Of course I'm happy... No... Well,  I told you before, the whole situation was dreadful... I cannot help feeling I'm making wood of the fallen tree... I know the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane is not going to manage itself, but getting this position in this way... Yes, I saw him yesterday, we have him here with us... Deep catatonic state... No, I checked, no former cases in his family...  I know you had him for dinner only last weekend and now... Nobody really knows, and I don't think we'll get answers from him anytime soon... Probably never... Yes, I'm getting a lot of help from the staff... Sure, I will... Thank you Hannibal. Take care'.


End file.
